La vengeance d'un Marimo
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Hem ... ma toute première fiction 8D une pure improvisation pendant un moment de délire. Une petite blague de Sanji que Zoro a du mal à digérer ... Résumé NUL. Rated M paske ... paske ... LEMON ! YAOI ZOSAN.


Yo ! Voici la première fanfiction de toute ma vie ! (et aussi le premier lemon ... hohoho) Pas évident du tout à écrire. Mais on me pardonne parce que il y a du Yaoi... Comme je le disais :

Rated : M (bah vuii)

Pairing : Zoro/Sanji (toujours)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda, mon vénéré maitre en matière de fumage de moquette.

Merci à Tsù pour m'avoir trouvé le terme de "Chouchouquettes" !

* * *

Le Sunny Go. Merveille navale et architecturale. Un style coloré et gai, agréable à vivre, doté d'une multitude de pièces et même d'une pelouse sur le pont principal. C'est le lieu parfait pour toute personne désirant prendre la mer et conserver un maximum de confort (j'ai l'impression de faire de la pub là), même si ces personnes sont des pirates. Seulement, les pirates habitant le Sunny Go sont loin, mais très loin, d'être des personnes ordinaires, pour ne pas dire de vrais CAS SOCIAUX. Un exemple parmi tant d'autre : le créateur de ce navire, ingénieur naval et charpentier officiel de l'équipe des Mugiwaras. Jusqu'à là, rien de bien méchant, à part ses cheveux bleus électriques, son corps mi-humain mi-robotisé (je tiens à préciser qu'il s'est rafistoler tout seul le mec), sa dépendance au cola et sa tenue originale : un slip … bon, je suis méchante, des fois il met une chemise.

QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT. Vivre une journée « normale » sur ce navire relève de la Mission Impossible. Voire même pire, puisque Tom Cruize s'est suicidé au bout de 6 heures et 35 minutes après son arrivée à bord (j'avoue qu'on l'a un peu aidé).

Mieux que Koh-Lanta, voici les Mugiwaras ! (ça rime ! Je suis trop forte !)

8h tapantes : Petit déjeuner.

« MES CHOUCHOUQUETTES ! JE VOUS AI PREPARE UN PETIT DEJEUNER ROYAL A LA HAUTEUR DE VOTRE MAJESTUEUSE BEAUTE ! … Pas touche toi !»

Sanji, cuisinier, homme à femmes (on dit ça, on dit ça …) et très irritable quand un certain homme caoutchouc ose s'approcher trop près de la nourriture qu'il ne lui est pas destiné.

« Je t'en prie Sanji-kun, arrête avec ses surnoms, j'ai l'impression d'être une confiserie » Nami. La rousse aux gros seins.

« Merci Cook-san » Robin. La brune aux gros seins.

« Nan mais c'est quoi ce traitement de faveur ? On est tous logés à la même enseigne ici, t'es pas obligé d'en rajouter des tonnes, Ero-cook ! » Ah ! Un individu non identifié à pilosité verte entre en scène, je doute qu'il soit humain, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que grogner.

« Serais tu jaloux, Marimo ? (tapez marimo sur google ! Ça vaut le coup d'œil !)

- Mais bien sur, va te faire foutre Baka-Cook !

- C'est tentant comme programme, mais je suis occupé là. »

Des rougeurs du côté du Marimo, un sourire satisfait sur le visage du cuistot et trois crétins qui s'amusent à mettre des pailles dans leurs narines. Il ne manque plus que le squelette vivant et l'ingénieur en slip … ah les voilà !

« YOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! J'aimerai bien mettre des pailles dans mes narines … mais j'ai pas de narines ! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! SKULL JOKE ! (on lui pardonne, il a plus de cerveau)

- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Les pailles ça se met dans les verres ! (enfin un mec en slip sensé) »

Étonnamment obéissants, les 3 crétins entament le déménagement des pailles.

« AAAAAAGH ! MAIS VOUS ETES DEGUEULASSES MA PAROLE ! »

Nami et son imposante présence féminine apportent à cette équipage des règles d'hygiènes indispensables (heureusement !).

« Rooh mais laisse les faire, ils s'amusent. »

Visiblement, le marimo a retrouvé la parole … attendez, dans mon oreillette on me dit qu'il s'appelle Zoro.

« Nami-swan a parfaitement raison ! Tu devrais l'écouter aussi, tête d'algues, je me demande qui t'as éduqué des fois... MAIS POSE PAS TES PIEDS SUR LA TABLE MERDE ! »

Et la baston commença, phénomène tellement habituel que personne ne fis l'effort de tourner la tête, excepté la rousse incendiaire dont la force de frappe est proportionnel à son tour de poitrine. Bilan : deux beaux gosses assommés.

8h41 : fin du petit déjeuner, tout le monde sort de la cuisine pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Enfin presque tout le monde : notre blondinet de cuistot s'occupe de la vaisselle tandis que Zoro se masse le crane en râlant.

« Raaaah c'est qu'elle frappe fort la Sorcière ! J'ai pas eu le temps de manger en plus, Luffy s'est jeté sur la bouffe ! … Il reste quelque chose Baka-Cook ? »

Concentré sur la vaisselle, ou du moins en apparence, Sanji se contenta de répondre :

« Hmmm, non. Attend midi. »

Trouvez l'erreur. Et bah Zoro, lui il l'a trouvé tout seul ! Depuis quand on insulte Nami et on s'en sort sans fractures ? Quelque chose cloche.

« … Tu … te sens bien ? »

Sanji se retourne. Visiblement étonné.

« C'est à moi de te demander ça ! C'est quoi cette attention ?

- Oooh rien ! Laisse tomber, Sourcil en Vrille.

- Mouais … ça tourne pas rond la dedans, t'as besoin d'arroser ta pelouse ?

- TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?

- Caaalme Marimo ! C'est pas comme si j'avais gueulé : "HAAAAN OUI ! OUI ! ENCORE ZORO ! ENCORE ! NGH ! ZORO ! ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" »

Silence de mort dans la cuisine. Silence de mort dans tout le bateau. Silence de mort sur l'océan entier. Pendant cinq longues minutes, Zoro resta immobile, impassible. Sanji commença à appréhender la réaction de son nakama. Après tout, la blague était un peu grosse (à peine !) et Tronche de Gazon n'a pas souvent fait preuve d'humour.

« Bien. »

Il a parlé !

« Hein ?  
- Quoi ?  
-Bah j'aurai pensé que tu réagirais un peu plus … violemment.  
- Rassure toi Baka-Cook, j'ai pas encore réagit.  
- Que … ? »

Le malheureux (ou pas) blondinet se retrouva précipité en dehors de la cuisine, sous le regard ébahi de l'équipage qui s'étonna de le voir encore habillé.

/!\ Warning Lemon /!\

Notre cher et tendre Zoro entraina son cuistot jusqu'à ses appartements privés. A peine rentré, il poussa le blond qui atterrit sur le lit, puis ferma la porte à double tour. Avec tous les idiots qui vivent ici, il vaut mieux être sur de ne pas être dérangé.

« Non mais, c'était juste une blague ! ...Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu fermes à clé ? (il est blond, qu'est ce que j'y peux ?)

- Maintenant, tout le monde croit qu'on a couché ensemble.

- C'est pas ton style de t'intéresser à ce que les gens pensent.

- Oh mais je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent ! Je veux juste qu'ils aient une bonne raison d'y croire...

- HEEEEIN ? »

On pourrait croire que ce cri de surprise est dû au sous-entendu pervers du Marimo, mais pas seulement. Sanji s'est soudainement retrouvé sans chemise, laissant son torse et ses abdominaux à portée de lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Hmmm, laisse moi déjeuner... »

Afin d'être certain que sa proie ne puisse pas se débattre, le prédateur aux cheveux vert déboucla la ceinture du cuistot pour lui lier les mains avec. Il se mit ensuite à califourchon sur son "p'tit dèj" et commença la dégustation (ça me donne faim tout ça). Ignorant les râlements mécontents (mon œil.) du cuistot, il commença par suivre la mâchoire du bout des lèvres, puis dévora le cou de sa "victime". Les paroles du blondinet se firent plus incohérentes et les soupirs plus nombreux tandis que Zoro descendait toujours plus bas. S'attardant sur les tétons, il les mordilla puis retraça les abdominaux avec sa langue, recouvrant la peau pâle de baisers. Sanji laissa échapper un gémissement et l'épéiste en profita pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il fut étonné quand celui ci le supplia d'approfondir le baiser, mais exauça son vœu, laissant ainsi leurs langues faire connaissance. Il leur fit peu de temps pour devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Pendant ce temps, les mains baladeuses de Zoro s'appliquèrent à défaire le pantalon dans lequel Sanji commençait à se sentir trop à l'étroit.

« Haa? … Nan … Zoro, on arrête là … Zoro … arrête …

- Ca va pas ? J'ai encore faim...

- Zoro, arrête s'il te plait … HAAAAANNN ! »

Vu ce qu'il a mit dans sa bouche, Marimo devait effectivement avoir très faim. Il ricana intérieurement en voyant Sanji incapable d'articuler ne serait ce qu'un seul mot. Après quelques rapides va-et-viens, le cuisinier se libéra dans la bouche de son nakama. Visiblement ravi, Zoro pris soin d'avaler toute la semence et s'approcha de l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer :

« C'était délicieux. »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa avant de se débarrasser de ses habits trop encombrants. Sanji se remettait lentement de son extase avant de se rendre compte de ce que son Seme s'apprêtait à faire.

« Non Zoro ! Non, s'il te plait ! Tu as eu ta vengeance, ça suffit maintenant ! S'il te plait !

- Calme toi, je vais y aller doucement. »

Sanji se tut, surpris par la tendresse avec laquelle son Marimo s'adressait à lui. Ce dernier humecta ses doigts avec sa salive avant de préparer son Uke chéri. Le blondinet se crispa sous cette intrusion trop inhabituelle. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'habituer rapidement car Zoro fut trop vite dévoré par le désir et s'installa entre les cuisses de son cuisinier chéri, prévoyant d'aller visiter le septième ciel très prochainement.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard et toute hésitation fut balayée. Il pénétra délicatement Sanji, lui arrachant tout de même un cri de douleur. Le Seme s'arrêta net et apaisa son blondinet à l'aide de caresses et de tendres baisers, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Une fois son amant calmé, Zoro reprit sa progression et, tout en l'embrassant, il lui souffla sensuellement :

« Je suis en toi. »

Sanji semblait totalement ailleurs, les yeux embués, partagé entre la douleur et le pur plaisir. Son dominant le libéra des liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, et entama de lents va-et-viens. Le Uke s'agrippa de toute ses forces aux épaules de son meneur et ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensités quand les coups de reins se firent plus rapides. Le plaisir atteignant son paroxysme, leur danse effrénée se ponctua de cris et de râles : Sanji hurlait sa dépendance à ce « prédateur » qui le possédait désormais corps et âme.

Vint enfin l'extase, ils jouirent simultanément dans un ultime râle et Zoro, rassasié, s'affaissa sur son « petit déjeuner », ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Il se leva ensuite, enfila vite fait son pantalon (comme quoi il n'enfile pas que des cuistots... la perversité c'est mon domaine) et se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit :

« … Zoro.

- mmhoui ?

- … encore. »

Lentement, très lentement, le Marimo se retourna, un sourire qu'on lui connait bien sur les lèvres. Ce sourire sadique et quelque peu psychopathe qui ne signifie qu'une seule et unique chose : Zoro est content.

OWARI / FIN/ THE END


End file.
